FALLOUT 1: THE VAULT DWELLER'S WASTELAND EXPEDITION
by ShadyDeadMan
Summary: This story will focus on a female protagonist, The Vault Dweller. Her name is Katterina Romanov a twenty one year old junior medical nurse who just happened to be the best candidate for an expedition into the wastelands, according to her test results. Follow her on a dangerous journey that few have tried before. She searches for the water chip to save Vault 13 and her lost brother.
1. Chapter 1

I have been wanting to write stories for all the Fallout games starting from the beginning with Fallout 1 for quite a few years but never seemed to get around to it. At the moment I'm playing a modded Fallout 1 and a very heavily modded Fallout 4. They are very different games but both have their good points and bad points. But it's the Fallout story in all five games that makes it worth trying to write some enjoyable fan fiction.

This story will focus on a female protagonist, The Vault Dweller. Her name is Katterina Romanov a twenty one year old junior medical nurse who just happened to be the best candidate for an expedition into the wastelands according to her test results.

She is driven by the need to save the Vault but also by a burning desire to find out what happened to the first Vault Dweller sent on this same mission over a year earlier. The person in question is her missing older brother Franklin who everyone had thought simply left the Vault with three of his close friends to escape the confines of this subterranean prison built under millions of tons of rock and soil.

Just an introduction to begin with. I'll be writing as I play Fallout 1 and will hopefully come up with something interesting and worth reading. I hope it's not too old a game to get any interest. I'll see how it goes. Please leave a comment if there's something your interested in and suggestions are welcome.

I would like to start a Fallout 4 story sometime during the next few weeks but need to work out which mods I intend to use as it will greatly determine the extra storylines that are not part of the main quest-line. I've just bought all the dogs on the creation club and so will definitely be adding a storyline about gathering and rescuing all the wasteland pets I can find for the settlements. Love dogs and pets in general and it will hopefully provide a brief respite from a story filled with blood, guts, murder and mayhem and everything else that goes with it to make a good Fallout 4 Story.

Can't believe I have new games waiting to be played taking up hard drive space and I'm playing something twenty years old. Although it seems to have aged fairly well.

* * *

 **FALLOUT 1: THE VAULT**

 **DWELLER'S WASTELAND EXPEDITION**

 _ **War. War never changes.**_

 _ **The Romans waged war to gather slaves and wealth.**_

 _ **Spain built an empire from its lust for gold and territory.**_

 _ **Hitler shaped a battered Germany into an economic superpower.**_

 _ **But war never changes.**_

 _ **In the 21st century, war was still waged over the resources that could be acquired.**_

 _ **Only this time the spoils of war were also its weapons.**_

 _ **Petroleum and Uranium.**_

 _ **For these resources China would invade Alaska.**_

 _ **The US would annex Canada.**_

 _ **And the European Commonwealth would dissolve into quarreling bickering**_

 _ **nation states bent on controlling the last remaining resources on Earth.**_

 _ **In 2077 the storm of World War had come again.**_

 _ **In two brief hours most of the planet was reduced to cinders.**_

 _ **And from the ashes of nuclear devastation a new civilization would struggle to arise.**_

 _ **A few were able to reach the safety of the large underground Vaults.**_

 _ **Her family was part of that group that entered Vault 13.**_

 _ **Imprisoned safely behind the large Vault door under a mountain of stone.**_

 _ **A generation has lived without knowledge of the outside world.**_

 _ **Life in the Vault is about to change.**_

* * *

 _ **INTRODUCTION:**_

 _ **PREPARING TO LEAVE VAULT 13**_

 _ **Six months earlier.**_

"Ahh, you're here, Good. We've got a problem. A big one. The controller chip for our water purification system has given up the ghost. Can't make another one and the process is too complicated for a work around system. Simply put, we're running out of drinking water.

"No water, No Vault.

"This is crucial to our survival. And frankly … I think you're the only hope we have. You need to go find us another controller chip. We estimate that we have approximately 1 year before the chip becomes completely useless. You need to begin your training and studies right away and in six months time we will be ready to send you on your way. This will leave you a period of about four to five months before the Vault runs out of water. We need that chip. We've marked your map with the location of another Vault. Not a bad place to start I think.

"Look, just be safe, ok?

"Before you go. It's time you knew the truth. Your brother Franklin did not leave the Vault of his own accord as was rumored at the time. Two years ago we knew the chip was failing and like you he was the best candidate we had. His friends Evan, Julia and Marsha Carter trained for the mission also and accompanied him the day he left. We have yet to hear from any of them. I will understand if you change your mind. But for the Vault's sake and every Vault citizen, I hope you will do as you have trained to do.

"I understand that you will likely want to search for your elder brother and his friends and companions. But the chip must come first."

"Do my parents know why he left?"

"Yes. It was in part their idea to send him. He always was the best at everything he did. We can only imagine what happened to the four of them."

"I will find a chip for the Vault, Overseer. But then I will start looking for my brother and his friends. I'm not certain how if he couldn't do it. But I'm determined to try."

"I wish you luck and may the Vault's tutors and trainers show you a little mercy and kindness during your six months of preparation. You will follow a strict course of lessons once used by the old military as well as some more unorthodox skills that you will need to learn. You will follow a fairly tight schedule and leave six months from today. Once again, good luck, Katterina."

* * *

 _ **6 Months Later. The Present Day.**_

Name: Katterina Romanov

Age: 21

Occupation: Vault Level 5 Medical Center Junior Nurse

Parents: Sergei Romanov – aged 53, Natasha Romanov – aged 45. - Parents Children (8 – 3 Sons and 5 Daughters).

Siblings (7): Franklin Romanov – aged 26, Christina Romanov – aged 24, Katelyn Romanov – aged 18, Jade Romanov - aged 16, Yuri Romanov – aged 14. Zachary Romanov – aged 1, Starr Romanov – aged 1.

Test Results After Six Months Intensive Training:

Physical Test (Strength and Stamina): 59/100 – Average

Perception Test (Awareness, Accuracy and Eyesight): 78/100 – Very Good

Endurance (Constitution and General Fitness): 57/100 – Average

Charisma (Personality and Charm): 88/100 – Great

Intelligence (Wits, Learning Ability and General Studies): 100/100 – Heroic

Agility (General Dexterity and Ease of Movement): 66/100 – Good

Luck (General Test of Luck and Good Fortune): 65/100 – Good

"Overall a very good set of test results, Katterina. You would do well to improve your physical abilities some more but I see nothing that would prevent you from taking the Overseers mission into the wasteland. Your quite gifted for one so young. Though perhaps a little too good-natured for such a task. Involving heaven only knows what kind of troubles you may face. I will be sad to lose my favorite junior nurse and the most capable.

I see from your test scores that you have chosen to concentrate on firearms training, first aid and negotiation skills. I do worry that you are perhaps a little too trusting. But then again I've seen how easily you talk your way out of almost any situation. But the results speak for themselves. Out of a Vault of over a thousand people you are our best hope. You must feel a certain sense of pride, Katterina."

"I'm scared to leave everything I know behind, Doctor Morrison. I don't have a clue what to expect. I'm worried I might fail and doom the entire Vault."

"Nonsense, you will be fine. It's a big responsibility to have on your young shoulders with everyone relying on you. But we all have faith in your abilities."

"Thanks, Doctor Morrison."

"You should go and see the Overseer and give him this copy of your test results. I'm certain there won't be any problems. You need to go to the storerooms and see the quartermaster for everything your going to need. You need to go to the armory and pick up a few weapons and some spare ammunition. There's no knowing what you will meet out there. And then visit the kitchens to stock up on food and water. And eat a full meal before you go. It could be a long time before you eat properly again for some time. Collect some medical supplies from the Medical Center. Finally go and see Mr Digby in the kennels. Three of his guard dogs have been assigned to you for the expedition."

"How is Nathaniel taking it. He hasn't spoken to me since the Overseer asked for volunteers. We were to get married in nine months time. But you know all this. He's your son and tells you everything."

"He is having a hard time getting used to the idea you won't be around any longer. And as much as he has begged to go with you he is needed here. We have only twelve doctors to take care of more than a thousand people. And he is one of the best young doctors we have ever seen. It is unfortunate that your relationship must suffer. But perhaps it is for the best."

"Why would you say that?"

"Don't take offense, Katterina. I think he is coming to the conclusion that you simply are not right for each other. He needs someone quiet and reserved. Someone in a position of respect."

"You mean like Rosemary Winters?"

"Exactly, did you know she is going to be personal assistant to the Overseer?"

"You sound too pleased, Doctor Morrison."

"I wish it could be different but Nathaniel is too much of a delicate and sensitive soul to be worried if you will ever return. As much as I hope you succeed. I will be encouraging him to forget you and think of a life with Rosemary. It shouldn't be for me to say but they have already dated a few times while you have been intent on getting ready for the mission."

"You mean while I have been spending the last six months preparing in the gym, on the running track with full pack and traveling gear and the shooting range. Studying all manner of things from computers to survival in the wastelands. All that time and he's been going behind my back."

"What do you expect him to do, Katterina. If it bothers you so much why did you volunteer."

"This is your doing, isn't it? Donald bloody Morrison."

"Ah, the mask finally slips. I can't say I am surprised. You never were good enough for Nathaniel. I tolerated you for his sake. At least now the pretense is over. Stay away from my son. He will take it hard enough when you leave but he will get over you with Rosemary's help."

"I think we are finished, doctor. Tell Nathaniel I said goodbye if it's not too much trouble."

"I think it will be better once you leave and are out of his life forever."

Katterina left the room defiant and angry. To hell with him. She had other concerns. There would be no tears today.

* * *

Katerina looked down at the list of medical supplies, weapons, equipment and provisions, also the last entries were the three dogs and their own supplies. Now Katterina knew why James Digby had been training his youngest dogs on the running track with full packs and also months of combat training just like she had done with her Vault 13 security trainers. Each one was over two hundred pounds of pure muscle and bulk. They put her to shame with their strength and endurance and managed their heavy loads as easily as pack horses walking and running around that track for hours and for miles at a time.

From the Kitchens:15 x 4 Pint Bottles of Purified Water. Full 1 Pint Metal Vault 13 Water Canteen. Full 1 Pint Metal Whiskey Flask. 100 x Small Packets (1 Box) of Coffee and Dried Milk. 30 x Days Army Rations. 30 x Energy. Bars. 30 x Boil A Bag Meals. 10 x Fruit – Orange. 10 x Fruit – Apple. 10 x Fruit – Pear. 12 x Ice Cold Nuka Cola and Portable Cooler Box.

From the Stores: Very Large Waterproof Backpack. Prewar Map of Local Area Marked with Location of another Vault. 2 x Flares. 4-Man Tent. Tent Pegs and Other Parts. Short Handled Shovel. Hammer. Hand Axe. Can Opener. Army Camping Knife. Cowboy Hat. Face Scarf. Survival Guide. Bedroll. Inflatable Pillow. Sunglasses. Cooking Utensils. Portable Stove. Metal Pots, Plates, Cups. 5 x Large Boxes of Matches. 5 x Lighters. 2 x Tinder Boxes. Gas Mask. Gloves. 2 x Vault Suits. 2 x Pairs of Sturdy Waterproof Walking Boots. 5 x Change of Underwear. 5 x Pairs of Thick Woolen Socks. Waterproof Jacket. 2 x Thermal Blankets. 2 x Towels. 2 x Bars of Soap. 2 x Cans of Deodorant. Battery and Solar Powered Flashlight. Large Solar Powered Lantern. 2 x Large Novels. Hairbrush Mirror. 2 x Tooth Brushes, 2 x Tubes of Toothpaste.

From the Armory: Full 10mm Pistol. 3 x Boxes of 24 Each = 72 x Spare Rounds of 10mm JHP Ammunition. Army Combat Knife.

From the Medical Center: Fully Stocked Medical Kit. 5 x Stimpacks. 5 x Rolls of Antiseptic Bandages. 5 x Packets of 100 Water Purification Tablets Each. Two Packets of Mentats.

From the Kennels: 3 x Gold (Engraved with Names) Dog Whistles – (Zeus/Apollo/Aphrodite).

3 x Large Dog Backpacks – (Zeus/Apollo/Aphrodite).

2 x Waterproof Dog Coats Each – (Zeus/Apollo/Aphrodite).

2 x Thermal Blankets Each – (Zeus/Apollo/Aphrodite).

2 Towels Each – (Zeus/Apollo/Aphrodite).

3 x Dog Leads and Engraved Collars – (Zeus/Apollo/Aphrodite).

3xSmall Barrel (4 Pints) of Rum carried by dogs - (Zeus/Apollo/Aphrodite).

3x30 Cans of Preserved Dog Meat. - (Zeus/Apollo/Aphrodite).

3x30 Cartons of Water for Dogs. - (Zeus/Apollo/Aphrodite).

From the Overseer: 10,000 US Dollars in 100 Dollar Notes – For Trade.

Two Bottles of Whiskey - For Trade.

Two Bottles of Vodka – For Trade.

5 Cartons of 200 Cigarettes Each - For Trade.

5 Cartons of 20 Cigars Each – For Trade.

She would visit Vault Level 5's well known cook Mrs Anna Alvarez first. A close friend of her mother. And attend the party in the Level 5's Canteen that had been arranged for her. There would be approximately 250 people in attendance. All were either personal or family friends. About a fifth of the entire Vault population. All together in one place to wish her well on her expedition into the wastelands. She smiled at the thought, she loved parties. To hell with Nathaniel.

* * *

Next Chapter – Chapter 1: The Fond Farewell. I will start on Chapter 1 as soon as I see if there's any interest in the story. But it's something I would like to see through to the end.


	2. Chapter 2

_**CHAPTER 1:**_

 _ **A FOND FAREWELL**_

 _ **Later That Day.**_

The party had been in full swing for the last two hours. There had been emotional speeches from family and friends stating how proud they were of the young woman who had recently just turned twenty one years of age. Katterina had never been one for crying, especially in public. But the speeches given by her father and mother had her choking back tears as they proudly let everyone know who would listen just the kind of sacrifice that their family had made for the Vault. First their beloved eldest son and now one of their daughters. They reminded everyone that they were not alone in their sacrifice as Evan, Julia and Marsha Carter and their close friends the three siblings parents were also waiting for news from their adult children. The mood seemed to sour somewhat when people were reminded that they lived comfortably while they had sent four of their own into unimaginable danger and were now sending one more and three of his dogs Mr Digby reminded them.

Katterina prayed they wouldn't ask her to make a speech and disappeared over to the far end of the room out of sight of the makeshift stage where her parents and most of the family sat drinking eagerly from the Vault's supply of alcohol. She took a cautious sip from the glass she held to her lips. She quite liked the taste of Whiskey but she remembered how quickly she became drunk on her twenty first birthday. She was leaving in the morning and couldn't risk even a mild hangover. She limited herself to one glass and when the attention had moved from her several hours later she left quietly through the kitchens so as not to be seen.

She lay on her bed all her traveling gear ready for tomorrow. She cuddled her sixteen year old pet cat Tinkerbell and hoped she would still be alive when she returned. She put the final touches to her diary bringing it up to today's date. She thought for a moment and decided to leave the diary in the Vault when she left. But she would take a new writing pad with her and record her journey if time allowed.

Katterina was close to closing her eyes when a quiet knock came from the door. She sighed and told them to enter.

"Hello, Sis. You sneaked out of the party. What's wrong?" Christina asked her sister.

"I just wanted some time to myself before I leave." Katterina explained tiredly.

"It should have been me they sent. You know that." Christina stated seemingly irritated.

"Christi you know that's impossible. You have three kids to take care of. What would happen to John, Ryan and Amy if you left the Vault?" Katterina questioned her older sister.

"I know but I'm the eldest now Franklin has left."

"If it was just age that determined who went after the water chip. We would be sending the Overseer and the rest of the Vault elders from the Vault 13 Council." Katterina smirked mischievously.

"Take it seriously, Katt. If Franklin and the rest of his friends couldn't do this … Just how are you going to manage on your own?" Christina complained loudly.

"I don't know, Sis. He was the best the Vault had to offer. All four of them were. I can't imagine how I will succeed when they have failed. But I want to look for them once the chip has been found." Katterina said with an expression of slight desperation in her voice as she tried to justify leaving.

"We'll all miss you. What will I tell your nephews and niece? You always were their favorite." Christina asked pleadingly. Hoping she would change her mind.

"Tell them I'm going on the adventure of a lifetime and when I get back I'll tell them all about it." Katterina answered with a sad face as she seemed to want to be more hopeful about her chances of success.

"Adventure of a lifetime? Do you even have any idea what it's going to be like out there? Because no one else does. Although there are rumors?"

"What rumors? You mean gossip." Katterina dismissed her sisters words.

"Let's just say you and Franklin and his friends were not the first to leave the Vault. There are thought to have been others. Unexplained sudden deaths and accidents were actually people growing tired of life in the Vault and leaving without the Overseer's permission." Christina explained to a suddenly more interested Katterina.

They talked for the next hour or more until they both realized it was getting late and Katterina needed to sleep if she was going to leave early in the morning.

"You're going to leave early aren't you, Sis? Before everyone's awake. They'll all be disappointed. They will want to say goodbye."

"I don't think I can go through with it if I have to say goodbye to everyone. Don't say anything, Christi. Just let me go." Katterina explained sadly.

"If that's what you want."

"It is." Katterina gave her sister a warm smile and hugged Tinkerbell in both arms. The cat purred contentedly and gathered herself into a ball before falling asleep.

"You'll take care of her, Sis?" Katterina asked hopefully.

"Of course we will. The kids love that old cat." Christina smiled gently.

"I better get some sleep, Christi. Early start."

"Ok, Sis. I get the hint. Just come back to us. And if he's still alive tell Franklin we all miss him , especially his kids, and nephews and niece."

"Will do. Goodnight, Christi."

"Goodnight, Sis. See you when you get back." The door closed behind her and Katterina was left with her thoughts and her cat.

She double checked everything was ready for her early start in the morning and finally fell asleep.

The alarm went off at four thirty the next morning. She readied herself and said her goodbyes to her cat.

Surprisingly the overseer was waiting for her at the Vault entrance. He gave her some trading items for currency and ten thousand old US dollars though he had no idea if the old money was still in use. Waiting with the Overseer was Mr Digby who was saying a tearful farewell to his three youngest dogs Zeus, Apollo and Aphrodite. They looked like some new kind of viscous pack beasts. They stood waist high each with their specially made backpacks full of their provisions for the next month.

'Poor old Mr Digby' she thought quietly to herself. He loved his dogs and would be devastated if anything happened to them.

After assuring the old men she would be fine and the dogs would be coming back with her once she had the chip, the Overseer gave the order to open the Vault door. Katterina hesitantly at first walked into the darkness, lit only by the light given off by her Pipboy. The dogs obediently followed. The huge steel door closed behind her and she suddenly felt more alone than she had ever experienced in her life. What about Nathaniel? She had avoided him at the party and now it was too late. Perhaps it was for the best. She moved forward and the dogs began to growl into the darkness. Something was scurrying about, it was getting closer and even closer. She took her pistol out of it's holster and readied herself. Then she noticed the body on the floor and saw the box of bullets and a machete. She took both and placed them in her pack. The sounds were nearly in front of her now.

Next Chapter - CHAPTER 2: THE RAT INFESTED CAVERNS


End file.
